The invention concerns a procedure for the monitoring of an object using an electric signal line installed in the area of the object, whose electrical state changes in the event of a disturbance, thereby setting off an alarm.
It is known for example that many kinds of objects are monitored and secured by the above features, that a signal line which is continually electrified is installed around an object, for example, a building which is to be secured. If the alarm circuit is broken, the alarm signal is triggered by the sudden voltage change.
This known procedure has the disadvantage in that the location of the disturbance is not known. This information is however, vital, particularly if the monitored object is very long or of a large area, for example pipelines, buried gas pipes and so on.